EQUESTRIA GIRLS ELEVEN RAINBOW
by MrBrony25
Summary: Bien hola de nuveo aqui Mr Brony 25 despues de hacer el fanfic de zombies me di la oportunidad de hacer este ahora nuestras chicas enfrentan un nuevo desfio ser las mejores jugadoras de futbol soccer a nivel mundial espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS ELVEN RAINBOW**

**Bueno este será el primer capitulo **

**Este es como la secuela del anterior solo que ya adelantado luego de los hechos ocurridos en el anterior con una vida normal para nuestros protagonistas.**

**Bien sin más que decir comencemos**

Capitulo 1 Nueva vida nuevo reto

El tiempo avanzo y no se detuvo para nuestras chicas la vida volvió a lo que era normal luego de sobrevivir a aquel horror de hace un año ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Twilight acepto la idea de que Discord le quitara sus poderes y le inyecto un suero que los elimino o eso creía ya que al pasar de 2 mese, volvieron a aparecer eso indicaba que nunca podrían ser eliminados pero Discord le aseguro que puede ser feliz y ella lo estaba a pesar de ser un mutante oculto de los demás pero la historia no se centra en ella.

Nuestra historia comienza aquí enfrente de la secundaria de Canterlot High un joven de unos 29años de edad que vestía un traje de color rojo con camisa de vestir negra zapatos negro y de piel amarilla con pelo café se disponía a entrar aparentemente el fue citado para una entrevista de trabajo.

El joven caminaba por los pasillos hasta que llego a la entrada de la oficina de la Directora Celestia y toco tres veces.

Pase adelante dice Celestia

El joven entra y cierra la puerta y se sienta enfrente del escritorio de la directora.

Después que Celestia revisara su Curriculum y algunos documentos más comenzó a hacerle una breve entrevista.

Entonces seños Kai verdad porque le interesa ser maestro de educación física en esta escuela.

Kai dice porque veo un muy buen grupo de jóvenes que podrían ser grandes en los deportes y porque me interesa entrenar a un equipo para el torneo que se realizara este año.

Si oí que hay un torneo a nivel secundaria de futbol soccer por desgracia nuestro equipo principal están todos desaparecidos por los eventos de hace un año.

Si estoy enterado del asunto pero creo que se puede formar uno además pienso que sería buena idea que piensa usted.

Celestia lo piensa por un segundo y dice está bien ahora quienes quiere que conformen el equipo.

Ya lo pensé bien y usted ya conoce a estos jóvenes.

Mientras en la cafetería Twilight estaba con todos sus amigos disfrutando de la refacción y charlando de todo lo bueno que les ha pasado en su vida pero en ese momento se escucho la voz de Celestia pro el altoparlante.

A los siguientes alumnos por favor presentarse en el campo de futbol de afuera: Pinkieamena Pie, Guilda, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimer, Applebloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Chrysalis, Fluffle, Almathea, Bic Mach, Fluttershy, Vinyl, Octavia, Shining Armor, Cadance, Trixie White Moon y Twilight Sparkle eso es todo.

Todos estaban nerviosos pero para evitar problemas mejor decidieron ir a ver qué es lo que necesitaba la Directora.

Al llegar al campo vieron a celestia parada enfrente de un balón de soccer Twilight fue la primera en acercarse y preguntar.

Que pasa porque nos llamo a todos.

Porque les tengo una gran noticia pero primero les presento a su nuevo maestro de educación física.

Y apareció un oven que traía puesta una especia de pijama pero Twilight reconoció el atuendo era u ninja pero de color rojo y con hombreras doradas con el símbolo de un dragón enfrente del pecho y su espalda prendido en llamas de color oro.

Kai dice Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Kai ZX pero, todos me pueden decir Kai nada más y la gran noticia este año se llevara a cabo el torneo de Futbol Frontera Internacional, conocido mejor por sus siglas FFI a nivel secundaria y los elegí a ustedes para que sean los representantes de nuestro país a nivel mundial que dicen chicas y chicos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y la primera en gritar de emoción fue Twilight diciendo oyeron chisco iremos al torneo juvenil

Todos gritaron SIIIIII

Rainbow dice Es asombroso

Applejack dice jamás había estado en un torneo así pero apuesto que será divertido y emocionante

Pinkie dice será divertido, divertido, divertido…..

Fluttershy dice que emoción pero bueno espero poder

Rarity dijo que bien ahora déjenme a mi diseñar el uniforme nuevo mmm creo que necesitare una tela para todo tipo de resistencia y que combine con todos.

Kai las interrumpió solo por un momento claro que antes de eso debemos llevar acabo entrenamientos pero, no me malentiendan veo que todos poseen capacidad de ser los mejores si escuchan y acatan mis órdenes al pie de la letra serán los mejores a nivel mundial así que prepárense este será un nuevo reto para todos.

SIIIII

Antes de que se retiren solo quiero dejar algo en claro el capitán del equipo será Twilight y la segunda a cargo es Trixie, mas tarde luego de las actividades escolares designare el resto de las posiciones y quienes serán reserva entendido las espero en la cancha.

Todas asentaron pero Rainbow sentía un poco molesta ella quería ser capitana pero acepto el hecho de que su amiga fuera la capitana del equipo.

Y acabadas las actividades de la escuela todos fueron al campo y ahí estaba su entrenador esperándolos siempre con una sonrisa pro raro que fuera no tenía cara seria en ningún momento.

Twilight dice aquí estamos entrenador Kai.

Kai dice no me llamen así ya les dije solo díganme Kai entrenador es muy formal y además solo me dirán así durante los partidos entendido.

Todos asintieron sin excepción alguna.

Muy bien muéstrenme que saben hacer practiquen yo veré como lo hacen y si veo algo que este muy mala yo lo corregiré ahora adelante esperar en la banca.

Todos solo estaban algo atontados ya que el entrenador los dejo practicar a su estilo libre sin seguir algún régimen pero aun así comenzó la práctica.

Kai observaba y anotaba cualquier cosa que observara en una agenda que llevaba con él.

La práctica no era muy buen para muchos como Octavia y Rarity quienes siempre se caían, Twilight y Trixie tenían una ejemplar forma de hacerlo y sabían convidarla con las demás incluso llegaban a estar al nivel de Rainbow y Applejack.

En ese momento mientras Rainbow hacia uno de sus tiros al aro este era diferente tenía como electricidad en el balón como si fuera una esfera eléctrica, también Applejack vio esto pero con fuego y al tirarlo casi golpea a Rarity si no fuera porque otro balón bloqueo su tiro pero este estaba envuelto en hielo era el que Pinkie lanzo.

Luego Twilight hace otro tiro pero al distraerse por un momento el tiro se desvía y se dirige a Rarity quien al verlo lo bloque con una mano pero se escucha como el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en ese momento.

En eso el entrenador suena su silbato para dar por terminada la práctica.

Todos se acercan cansados solo para escuchar lo que él tenga que decir.

Kai dice muy bien es todo por hoy mañana es sábado los espero aquí mismo a las 9 de la mañana para seguir y cualquier duda que tengan las responderé con gusto pero mañana vayan a descansar y tenga una feliz tarde.

En entrenador se retira siempre sonriente.

Pero las chicas sabían que esto era algo raro entre si se veían con duda pero saben que esto es solo el comienzo.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE AQUÍ YA SABEN CON QUE ANIME LO MEZCLE**

**ESPERO LOS REVIEWS **

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FANFIC NUEVO**

**EN ESTE HABRAN MÁS SOPRESAS Y GRATAS IDEAS LOCAS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON A VER SI LAS ADIVINAN.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS.**

CAPITULO 2 El despertar interno de cada uno ruge con fuerza

Luego de la práctica todas las chicas fueron a dormir algunos a sus casas respectivamente ya que después de las remodelaciones de la ciudad todos vivían muy cerca de la escuela así que no estaban tan lejos.

Twilight iba junto con Trixie de regreso ya que Shining y Cadance pasarían la noche en otra casa que habían rentado y Spike fue a dormir con Rarity por temor o más bien por el amor que él sentía.

Las chicas entraron tranquilamente a la casa Twilight fue a su habitación, para preparase a dormir mientras Trixie preparaba algo de café ya que había frío esa misma noche.

Twilight bajo con su pijama solo ya para dormir y se sentó en el sofá esperando a su amiga con el café y Trixie salió con dos tazas de la cocina, y se sentó al lado de la peli morado paso un rato el silencio hasta que Twilight comenzó una conversación.

Twilight dice es extraño porque ese entrenador nos entrena de este modo.

Trixie dice no se pero es muy agradable no parece ponerse serio solo sonríe.

Si es cierto pero el parce o es un ninja lo delato el traje que llevaba hoy en la práctica y cuando se presento con nosotras.

Si tal vez pero igual debemos confiar en el parce ser que mira algo bueno en todos además lo dice -mientras se levanta y estira un poco- ya es hora de dormir te veo arriba y la peli blanco se retira tranquilamente.

Twilight se quedo aun pensando pero al final mejor decidió olvidarlo y terminar de tomar su café, para luego ir a dormir mañana les esperaba un día más de entrenamiento.

Las dos chicas dormían juntas es noche pero claro tranquilas, después de un año de estar haciendo como conejos en primavera ya le bajaron los sumos pero igual a veces se daban un su gustito claro.

Paso la noche y todos en sus respectivos hogares se levantaron para el gran día eran las 7 de la mañana se dieron prisa para ir al campo de entrenamiento donde los esperaba su entrenador.

Paso el tiempo y ya todos llegaron al campo solo faltaba Sunset y Flash que llegaron justo a tiempo aparentemente se atrasaron debido a que alguien se tardo en arreglarse el cabello excuso Flash señalando a Sunset la cual bajo la cabeza apenada.

Luego de que llegaron todos estaban listos pero no había señal del entrenador y ya casi eran las 9 pasaron unos dos minutos, y apareció como siempre con su sonrisa y una mirada determinada llevaba un atuendo negro con tirantes rojos y siempre el símbolo de dragón pero atrás de la camisa sin hombreras esta vez.

Twilight dice ya llegamos se… perdón digo Kai un tanto nerviosa

Kai responde no hay porque ponerse nerviosa Twilight además me alegra verlos hoy se ven bastante entusiasmados ahora procederemos a las siguiente parte del entrenamiento pero antes que nada formen un semicírculo por favor.

Todos se formaron en línea e hicieron el semicírculo sin protestar.

Bien ahora cierren su ojos y quiero que despejen la mente y visualicen lo que vean primero entendido.

Twilight dice que pero esto que tiene que ver con entrenar.

Kai responde confíen en mi no pasara nada.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y así los mantuvieron hasta que el entrenador les dijera lo contrario.

Kai dice Muy bien es hora de hacerlo espero que no ocurra nada malo.

Sin que ninguna viera su entrenador prendió un fuego enfrente de todos para después decir unas palabras en voz casi alta: dentro de cada uno de nosotros existe un espíritu animal esperando ser liberado, solo manténgase donde están y esperan a mi señal dicho esto arrojo un polvo al fuego del cual salió una especie de nube que envolvió a todos, y cada uno termino con un traje que era igual al que usaron en aquel apocalipsis de hace un año pero ahora tenían un emblema en su pecho con el símbolo de un animal.

Todos abrieron los ojos para admirar lo que veían y no lo podían creer.

Kai se acerco y comenzó a explicar a cada uno lo que ocurrió.

Kai dice todos ahora poseen un espíritu animal el cual ha sido liberado sienta su fuerza él les dará la ayuda para logra lo imposible.

Se acerco primero a Applejack que estaba al principio de la fila y dijo Applejack tu eres el Rinoceronte fuerte e imparable, luego a Rainbow Dash tu eres el guepardo rápido y certero, luego a Pinkie era el Gecko, Rarity la Garza, Guilda el Grifo, Spike el Dragón, Fluttershy la Mariposa, Bic Mac el Elefante, Sunset el Cisne, Shining, El gran León, Cadance la Leona, Chrysalis el Camaleón, Fluffle la oveja, Amaltea el Unicornio, Applebloom el caballo, Sweetie Belle el Gato Salvaje, Scootalo el Colibrí, Diamond el Búho, Vinyl el murciélago, Octavia el Delfín, Flash el sapo pero estaba triste por tener ese espíritu pero el entrenador le explico que es igual al sapo que besan las princesas para encontrar al apuesto principie, Trixie el Tigre y Twilight por ser inteligente, rápida, audaz y sobre todo la capitana tenia al Lobo.

Luego de explicar todos lo miraban aun con dudas y entonces Rainbow fue la primera en preguntar.

Dash dice ahora nos explicara que tiene que ver lo de ayer con esto de los espíritus no.

Kai responde en primer lugar ustedes aunque no lo crean tienen habilidades únicas además de ser buenas en el futbol un poder a crecido dentro de cada una y uno, en tu caso Dash poses el poder de hacer tiros con electricidad es tu elemento natural el de Applejack es el fuego y ya lo vio en acción si no fuera por el poder de hielo de Pinkie pie hubieras provocado un incendio.

Ahora Rarity tu poses el poder de controlar la tierra y todo lo relacionado con gemas ese es tu elemento y Fluttershy el viento y la naturaleza, todos y cada uno deben aprende a controla su poder para sí lograr mejorar su habilidad, es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora mientras avancemos en los entrenamientos les daré la ayuda que necesiten.

Kai se disponía a retirarse pero alguien lo detuvo era Twilight quien con la cabeza abajo la levanto para luego darle un golpe en la cara pero lo paro con una mano sin dificultad.

Twilight dice porque no nos entrena ahora que podemos estamos perdiendo tiempo nada más que quiere de nosotros.

Kai responde Twilight esto es para que entiendan todos ahora deben saber que la única forma de ganar es recurría al espíritu animal, yo intente hacer lo mismo con otro equipo por desgracia ellos tenían una oscuridad en sus corazones y tuve que dejarlos atrás.

Twilight al ori esas palabras recobro la compostura y se calmo.

Kai continua su discurso todos y cada uno se que es lo que les ocurrió en aquel infierno de hace un año, pero yo se que han cambiado recuerden aquellas ocasiones en las que estaban juntos y nunca pierdan la confianza entre ustedes porque eso nos ayudara a crecer como equipo.

A otro dato más el lunes luego de las actividades habrá un partido de práctica las dividiere en dos grupos espero verlos el Lunes chicas cuiden feliz tarde de Sábado.

Así su entrenador se retiro sin decir nada con la cabeza en alto viendo el cielo.

Luego todas se fueron ya dirigiéndose a sus hogares pero antes de retirase Rarity dijo chicas que tal si vamos no se a comer algo para pasar un rato juntas.

Todos pensaron y al final asentaron de forma positiva pasar un rato juntos sería una buena idea, claro se dirigieron justo al centro comercial donde habían estado refugiados en aquella catástrofe.

Ahí todos se separaron luego de comer algunos fueron a los video juegos, otros a buscar ropa, Fluttershy con su novio fueron a la tienda de animales para ver como estaban ya que le preocupaban y algunos solo a pasear un rato en los alrededores todos se divertían menos Twilight que seguía con la duda de su entrenador.

Trixie le hacía compañía y le pregunta sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió no.

Twilight dice si es que me excedí lo siento.

No está bien digo nos defendiste y siendo sincero hiciste lo correcto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Si tienes razón creo que sí pero igual se siente raro saber esto de los espíritus animales no crees.

Bromeas es fabuloso ahora creo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Tienes razón mientras le daba un beso en los labios y la abrazaba.

Trixie dice ahora no mejor cuando estemos en casa si

Twilight dice si es mejor

Luego fueron a buscar a sus amigos se toparon con Dash y Aj en los video juegos y jugaron un rato a ver quien hacía más puntos matando más zombies en un juego de árcade.

La tarde cayo y todos regresaban a sus hogares más tranquilos y seguros de sí mismos listos para que el Lunes vieran que les deparaba el destino en esta nueva prueba.

Trixie llego con su novia a la casa pero claro esperaba hacerlo es noche pero algo ocurría dentro de ella comenzó a sentir como si algo estuviera a punto de salir y querer luchar.

Cayó la noche y todos dormían tranquilos salvo Trixie quien aun sentía algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

La peli blanco se levanto de su cama y fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua para intentar calmarse, mientras bajaba Twilight quien dormía junto a ella despertó al percatarse que su amiga no estaba a su lado.

Al bajar las escaleras llega a la cocina y la mira sentada cerca de la mesa con las manos sobre la cabeza sosteniéndola como si tuviera una jaqueca horrible.

Twilight dice estas bien Trixie

Trixie responde no se siento como si algo no lo estuviera

Que es dime tal vez pueda ayudarte y hacer que te sientas mejor.

Gracias pero creo que…. Pero antes de terminar Trixie por alguna razón se levanto, y fue afuera de la casa y al acerco a un balón de futbol soccer que estaba afuera ya que las dos chicas practicaron un poco antes de dormir.

Volviendo con Trixie ella al verlo lo pateo pero al hacerlo se escucho como un rugido y después cayó al suelo cansada por la fuerza que el imprimió al tiro el cual llego como a 5 metros de altura.

Twilight al verlo no lo podía creer el lunes hablara seriamente con su entrenador sobre esto ya que tiene muchas dudas sobre la verdad que les oculta.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 2**

**LA OTRA SEMAN O EL FIN ESPERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO PARA NO DEJAR TANTO SUSPENSO SIN MÁS QUE DECIRE ME DESPIDO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí empieza el siguiente capitulo**

**Ahora si comienza un entrenamiento más formal y habrá algunas peleas más que todo serán discusiones.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero con todo lo que son exámenes no me dio tiempo así que espero les guste**

**Comencemos**

Capitulo 3 Comienza el entrenamiento confiar es símbolo de fuerza

Ya pasada la noche del sábado y el domingo llego el Lunes para todos era un día normal pero para nuestros chicos y chicas no lo era ya que ahora tenían el deber de formar un equipo de futbol soccer aun con problemas entre ellos.

Luego de una primera hora un tanto aburrida con Química, Matemática y Lenguaje llego la hora de educación Física en especial para nuestros chicos y chicas.

Vestidor de las Chicas

Las chicas estaban vistiéndose en nuevo uniforme que Rarity hizo durante la noche del sábado y todo el domingo, el cual tenía un pantaloncillo azul y una playera con magas cortas de color arcoíris y era blanca con el símbolo de un equino en cada playera.

Rarity dice donde esta Twilight chicas

Trixie responde no se estaba dirigiéndose con migo a los vestidores pero la perdí de vista.

Mientras las chicas se terminaban de preparan en el campo ya está su entrenador con un uniforme de entrenador rojo y un silbato colgado en su cuello, de repente sin que se diera cuanta alguien le lanzo un balón de futbol soccer que logro esquivar y al darse media vuelta vio que era Twilight ya con su uniforme puesto.

Kai dice hola Twilight que bien Rarity termino los uniformes me agradan enserio ya quiero ver que tan bu… pero no pudo terminar ya que la chica peli morado le lanzo otro balón y lo esquivo otra vez.

Twilight dice maldito usted nos engaño solo nos hizo hacer eso como un juego tonto mientras lanza otro más casi sin parar lanzo unos 20 balones los cuales con cada tiro se veía un aura de energía en cada uno.

Luego se arrodillo ya que se canso entonces el entrenador se le acerco y le dio una botella con agua y la acepto aun de mala gana.

Kai dice sé porque lo hiciste y créeme hacer esto no te ayuda en nada.

Pero estoy furiosa ciento mucho enojo y preocupación.

Twilight escúchame se lo que pasa y te diré por qué ocurre eso tu ahorita también estas comenzando a comprender la magnitud de tu espíritu.

Que quieres decir con eso

Digo que ahora tu puedes despertar al lobo siente su fuerza yo presentí cuando Trixie libero al tigre la noche del sábado, y créeme no te debes preocupar recuerda siempre que debes confiar en tus amigas ellas están ahí y no te dejara sola entendido.

Si entendido

Bueno ya comencemos la practica ya las chicas deben venir para el campo.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y todos llegaron a la cancha con el uniforme listos para la práctica.

Kai dice bien comiencen chicas espero ver grandes jugadas esta vez siempre con su gran sonrisa que contagia alegría a todos y todas.

Antes que nada los dividiré en dos equipos quiero ver que tan buenas son y quienes serán titulares y reservas.

Y así quedo el orden de los dos equipos él A eran Twilight, Trixie, Dash, Aj, Bic Mach, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie, Guilda, Amaltea.

El equipo B era: Sunset, Flash, Applebloom, Diamond, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Shining, Cadance, Vinyl, Octavia y Chrysalis.

Quedando Fluffle en la banca para poyar a su amiga.

Y así comenzó el partido de práctica el saque de salida lo dio Twilight y Trixie la secundaba, pero rápidamente Sunset les robo el balón superando a Dash y Aj y los defensas rápidamente para luego, quedar cara a cara con Rarity en la portería solo para rematar pero la peli morado elegante paro el balón sin dificultad.

Rarity dio un saque de puerta y se lo paso a Fluttershy quien aun con miedo tomo el balón para correr y pasárselo rápidamente a Dash, quien no perdió el tiempo y corrió superando la defensa de Sunset y los demás, para luego dar un tiro el cual desprendió Chipas eléctricas el cual se dirigió a la portería donde Flash trato de pararlo pero el tiro entro con todo y él dentro de la portería.

Marcando 1-0 a favor del equipo A.

Luego de eso siguió el partido los dos equipos mostraban un gran despliegue de habilidades ninguno cedía en ese momento Vinyl logro tomar el balón y dar un remate que entro a la portería de Rarity.

Ahora le marcador era 1-1 y el partido ya casi terminaba ambos equipos cansados daban lo poco que les quedaba de fuerza, hasta que Twilight logro conseguir el balón y entonces pensó en lo que Kai le dijo para luego enredarlo entre sus piernas para cargarlo de energía y luego lanzarlo gritando como si el espíritu del lobo le diera fuerza y así fue el balón entro sin que Flash pudiera detenerlo en esta ocasión.

Kai al ver el tiro se sorprendió mucho luego hizo sonar su silbato para dar por concluida la práctica.

Bien chicos eso fue todo ahora definiré quienes serán titulares y quienes estarán en la banca dijo Kai y todos se acercaron esperando la respuesta.

Bien delanteras Twilight, Trixie, medio campo Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Sunset defensas Fluttershy, Bic Mac, Spike, Guilda y portera Rarity.

El resto se quedo pensativo pero sabían que les tocaría cuando llegara el momento.

Mañana seguiremos entrenando este viernes tendremos nuestro partido para entra, al torneo de clasificación para luego representar al país a nivel nacional.

¡QUE! Dijeron todos al uniso.

Twilight dice porque no nos lo dijo antes de iniciar la práctica con un tono de furia.

Kai dice lo siento lo olvide pero tranquilas en dos días entrenando con migo equivale a dos semanas de entrenamiento, descuiden las pondré en forma para logra ganar sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Twilight dice si vamos chicas podemos hacerlos estamos juntas en esto.

Fluttershy dice si yo te apoyo

Rainbow dice si igual

Rarity y Pinkie, AJ, Sunset y el resto juntaron sus palmas en el centro y gritaran unidos A GANAR.

Luego termino l clase y todas regresaron a dentro de la escuela a seguir hasta terminar las clases.

Paso el tiempo y terminaron las clases del instituto, Twilight fue al campo junto con el resto del equipo titular para practicar un poco más solo para mantenerse atentas ante todo aprende como mejorar su trabajo de equipo.

Los días pasaban y todos mejoraban Rainbow pronto domina su potencia de tiros y crea una técnica llamada **relámpago destructor, **también Pinkie perfecciona la **Ventisca Eterna **Rarity domina algunas técnicas en la portería como **Muro de cristal o escudo esmeralda **Fluttershy aun con miedo creó una técnica llamada **Mega** **Tornado **Applejack logra mejorar pero no sabe como hacer bien sus tirso de fuego entonces Kai le dice que la vea en el campo a la hora del almuerzo del miércoles.

Paso el tiempo y Applejack fue al campo y Kai la espero tranquilamente.

AJ dice entrenador me podría decir cómo voy a mejorar mis tiros.

Kai dice observa lo que hago y concéntrate entendido.

Si

Kai sin pensarlo corre con el balón hacia la portería lo lanza arriba, en el aire para luego saltar a la misma altura y hacer con sus piernas un tornado cargado de fuego que dispara con su pierna izquierda directo a la portería metiendo el gol.

AJ quedo impresionada y pregunta que fue eso

Kai se acerca y le dice esta técnica es **Tornado de Fuego **debes aprender a usarla sé que es difícil pero puede hacerlo cree en ti misma y en los demás de acuerdo.

Applejack asiente de forma positiva y lo intenta pero falla en algunas ocasiones pasa el rato del almuerzo y por fin luego de unos 19 saltos, en el numero 20 logro hacer el **Tornado de Fuego **perfectamente sin erro de tiro de lleno hacia la portería.

Twilight también logro dominar su técnica y la llamo **Lobo Legendario **y así pasaron los días hasta que llego el jueves y todos fueron al campo para continuar.

Kai llego y dijo bueno chicas hoy es la ultima practica así que denlo todo, y recuerden confiar siempre entre ustedes entendido.

Si dijeron todas al uniso

Y así comenzó la práctica cada una daba su mejor esfuerzo hasta el cansancio ninguna perdía el tiempo, tanto Rarity parando los tirso como Twilight y sus amigas haciendo sus técnicas especiales incluso Bic Mac logro hacer una técnica de defensa **Muro de Acero **para detener al equipo rival y evitar su avance.

Al fin y al cabo termino la práctica y todos se retiraron para terminar las clases del instituto.

Kai se quedo en el campo viendo como se iba su equipo para solo decir algo como un susurro –ahora empieza todo solo espero que ellos vean que hicieron mal en no seguir mis órdenes.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo el siguiente será el partido espero les guste**

**Dejen reviews y los veo la próxima**

**Feliz día, tarde o noche**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí continua la historia espero les guste este será el primer partido oficial de la chicas**

**No me queda otra cosa que decir disfruten**

**Bueno comencemos.**

Capitulo 4 Comienza el reto la primera técnica combinada.

Las chicas salían de la escuela para dirigirse a Sugar Cube Corner la casa de Pinkie Pie, para disfrutar de unos pastelillos antes del partido de mañana y felicitarse por su duro entrenamiento.

Ya en la pastelería todos estaban riendo y comentando de lo bien que lo han pasado entrenando.

El tiempo paso y todos se dirigían a dormir a sus respectivos hogares Twilight llego a su casa junto a Trixie listas ya solo para dormir pero en la mente de la peli blanca pasaban otras cosas un tanto pervertidas.

Al llegar a casa Twilight fue directamente al baño para darse una ducha está muy cansada mientras lo hacía no se percato que su novia entro de sorpresa y la agarro por atrás masajeando sus senos delicadamente y con lujuria.

Twilight dice Trixie que haces

Trixie dice vamos amor hace tiempo que no nos divertimos y menos en la ducha.

Sin más que decir la peli blanco comenzó su trabajo y la peli morado solo soltaba armonioso gemidos y diciendo levemente el nombre de su amada.

Luego de eso Trixie bajo hasta la intimidad de Twilight y comenzó a usar su boca para darle más placer

Mientras Twilight solo gemía y gritaba ya no contenía su lujuria en ese momento cambio el papel y levanto a su amada para luego comenzar a masajear y morderle sus senos sin control alguno.

Trixie gemía y gritaba el nombre de su chica de cabello morado sin controla alguno.

Twilight dice sigamos haciendo esto más cómodas

Trixie dice si vamos

Salen del baño directo a la cama donde duermen y siguen ahí quedando una en sobre la otra con la cara en la entre pierna de cada una besando y saboreando el momento.

Hasta que llego el momento y las dos dieron un grito ahogado de pasión y se desplomaron en la cama Trixie se acerco al rostro de Twilight para darle un último beso apasionado para luego dormir abrazando una a la otra con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Paso la noche y todos fueron rápidamente a la cancha listos para el partido de futbol.

Ya toda la escuela estaba en la cancha aclamando pro el partido.

El primer equipo en llegar fueron nuestras chicas conocidas en ese momento como las **Rainbow Girls **listas y preparadas para el partido.

El comentarista de este partido se llama Mind es un chico de cabello verde y piel café claro y amigo de Fluttershy el árbitro será Sombra el maestro del taller de Mecánica.

Mientras las chicas estiran y calientan para el partido Twilight se dirige a su entrenador para hablar de la estrategia del partido.

Entrenador dice Twilight disculpe pero no cree que deberíamos planear algo

Kai responde la verdad si pienso que lo más lógico es atacar y luego bloquear.

Pero si atacamos no será más fácil para el equipo rival avanzar hacia la portería.

Tranquila confió en ustedes y tienen mi aprobación de hacer cualquier improvisación a por cierto el equipo se llama la Escuela Sobrenatural de Canterlot.

Al oír esto Twilight se asusto pero recuperaron la compostura y se tranquilizaron la que más le dio miedo fue Fluttershy que se oculto detrás de Bic Mac.

Bic Mac dice tranquila no pasa nada

Fluttershy responde si pero es que me da miedo

Mientras yo esté aquí no te pasara nada de acuerdo

Está bien

Pasaron unos segundos y el equipo rival llego cubiertos por una especie de niebla oscura que asemejaba mucho a una película de terror.

El entrenador se acerco a Kai su nombre era Obscurion lo saludo cortésmente y después regreso a la banca de su equipo.

El árbitro llamo a los dos capitanes para ver quién da la pata de salida.

Twilight se acerco y el capitán del otro equipo se llamaba Shadow un chico de cabello negro piel morada y ojos de color rojo con un conjunto de playera morada con pantaloncillos morados más claros.

El árbitro saco una moneda y cada uno escogió cara (Twilight) o cruz (Shadow) lanzo la moneda al aire y al caer al suelo fue cara el equipo de Twili sacaba primero.

Cada equipo tomo sus posiciones listas para el partido

Narración de Mind

Mind dice: Suena el silbato del árbitro y Twilight da la patada de salida avanzando rápidamente junto a Trixie seguidas por Dash y AJ.

Pero al entrar al lado del equipo rival el capitán les roba el balón sin problema alguno.

Twilight y Trixie regresan y corren rápidamente para bloquearlo pero el capitán hace una formación con su equipo que confunde a nuestras jugadoras.

Shadow dice **CANDADO FANTASMA**

Y todos quedaron estáticos, sin poder moverse tenían como candados sobre sus pies los cuales los inmovilizaron.

Que esto dijo Twilight.

Shadow avanza sin problema hasta quedar enfrente de la portería salta alto se prepara para hacer un tiro.

Shadow dice: **TIRO FANTASMAL**

Se dirige a la portería pero Rarity no puede moverse será gol del equipo contrario.

No lo permitiré dijo Rarity **Muro de Cristal** el balón choca contra un muro y parece resistir y así es la técnica de Shadow fue detenida por la técnica de Rarity sin problema alguno.

Chicas ahora nos toca anoten un gol dijo la peli morado y arrojo el balón que fue a para donde estaba Pinkie y avanzo rápidamente.

No lo harán dijo Shadow **Candado fantasma **pero Pinkie mediante su Pinkie sentido logro evitarlo y seguir avanzando hasta enfrente de la portería.

Aquí voy dijo Pinkie **Eterna Ventisca**

El portero del equipo contrario vio que se acerca el tiro solo dijo** Cuchilla de la muerte **y solo le dio un golpe al balón para detenerlo sin problema alguno.

Luego del tiro fallido el árbitro suena el silbato y acaba el primer tiempo.

En el descanso todas nuestras chicas se sentían algo frustradas en eso su entrenador les dice un pequeño discurso y su estrategia.

Escuchen no se enojen aun no termina el partido lo que necesitamos son goles AJ tú te encargaras de eso todas pueden lo sé pero, Trixie y Twilight necesitan hacer un tiro combinado solo así ganaremos.

Twilight incrédula dice como si nunca entrenamos juntas.

Encuentren la manera aquí lo que necesito es que las dos estén sincronizadas además saben sincronizar sus movimiento, lo vi en la práctica se que podrán.

Fluttershy te necesito en la defensa concéntrate se que tiene miedo pero recuerda todos cuentan contigo.

Si así lo hare dice Fluttershy con valor de saber donde lo saco.

Y comienza el segundo tiempo el árbitro suena el silbato y dan el saque de medio campo Shadow avanzando rápidamente pero Twilight intervine y le roba el balón sin problema.

Corre rápidamente pero dos jugadores bloquean su camino AJ hazlo ahora.

Y así lo hare dijo la vaquera.

**Tornado de fuego **y da un tiro cerca del portería.

No entrara dijo el portero **Cuchilla de la muerte **bloque el tiro pero la energía era demasiado que no es posible dijo pero ya era tarde el balón entro de lleno a al portería junto con el portero.

1-0 a favor de las Rainbow girls

Todas comienzan a celebrar el gol que anotan pero Shadow se siente frustrado en eso aparece su compañero Gotick Black un chico de cabello negro con ojos rojos.

No te preocupes déjame el otro gol a mi dijo Black

Seguro dijo Shadow y dan el saque de medio campo sin tempo que perder Gotick avanza rápido esquivando a todos los jugadores hasta quedar solo los defensas.

No te dejare pasaras dijo Fluttershy **Mega Tornado** y su técnica logra mandar a Gotick a volar pero eso era lo que quería ya desde arriba hace su técnica espacial **Tornado Oscuro.**

No entrar dijo Rarity **Muro de Cristal**

Resiste dijeron todos al unisón pero fue mucho y rompió el muro el tornado oscuro y entro a la portería.

1-1 están empatados y ya casi termina el partido quedan solo 5 minutos que pasara averigüémoslo dijo Mind.

Chicas lo siento no pude detenerlo dijo Rarity pero Spike se acerco y le dijo no digas eso hiciste lo que pudiste ahora concentrarte todos creemos en ti.

SI lo hare por todos.

Bien vamos por el otro dijo Twilight

Si dijeron todos.

Saque de medio campo pero Shadow rápidamente roba el balón y se lo pasa a Gotick quien salta listo para hacer su técnica

Hay va el segundo ya ganamos **Tornado Oscuro.**

No no pasara no dejare que entre yo protegeré la portería de mis amigos y amigas, **ESCUDO DE ZAFIRO **Y del suelo apareció un gran zafiro que repelió el tiro de Gotick.

Que dijo Gotick sin creerlo.

Chicas ahora aprovechen.

Rainbow recibe el balón rápidamente avanza sin temor ya quedando menso de un minuto y el partido acaba, pero es bloqueada por tres jugadores y hace un rápido pase a AJ.

Applejack corre pero ella es bloqueada por los defensas, pero mira a Twilight y Trixie y dice Vamos chicas ustedes pueden métanlo.

Vamos Trixie hagámoslo tu tira yo recibo y hago el remate

Esta Bien

**Ataque del tigre **dice la peli blanco.

Ahora me toca a mi **Lobo legendario **y Twilight le da un tiro extra cargado con mucha energía.

El portero mira el balón y dice no pasara **Cuchilla de la muerte, **y bloquea el tiro pero es muy fuerte y no puede pero de donde salió este poder No y el balón entra con todo y él en la portería.

GOOOOOLLLLLL grita Mind las **Rainbow Girls** metieron un gol en el último segundo y suena el silbato el partido acabado, eso significa que nuestro equipo entro al torneo de clasificaciones para ver quien representara a nuestro país a nivel mundial.

Lo-logramos dijo Twilight SIIII LO LOGRAMOS GANAMOS

SIIIIIIIII dijeron todos al unisón.

Todas se felicitan con abrazos tanto de parte de ellas como del resto del equipo.

Kai dice bien chicas por hoy descansen la otra semana comenzamos, celebren su primer triunfo y recuerden practicar ese tiro doble.

Y se retira sin nada más que decir pero Twilight solo dice Gracias entrenador ahora si confió en usted y en los demás.

**Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo perdón si me tarde pero ahora ya que estoy de descanso lo actualizara un poco más rapido esperen al fin de semana.**

**Dejen reviews feliz día tarde o noche**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA**

**ESTE CAPITULO LO CENTRARE EN RARITY Y SPIKE PARA QUE LOGREN UNA TECNICA ACOMBINADA IGUAL QUE TWILIGHT Y TRIXIE**

**AHORA COMENZEMOS**

Capitulo 5 el poder del amor

Luego de la victoria todos festejaban incluso la escuela esta muy entusiasmada por su victoria, hasta los chicos perseguían a todas las chicas del equipo especialmente a Rarity y Applejack, pero no entrare en detalle con eso.

Al día siguiente luego del partido todos estaban descansando tranquilamente en este caso nos dirigimos a la casa de Rarity la nueva Boutique Carrusel

Sábado en la mañana nuestra bella dama despierta con una pijama de seda, se pone su bata rosa y pantuflas del mismo color y se dirige a la cocina para hacer el desayuno ya que tenía pensado entrenar un poco hoy junto a Spike.

Luego de desayunar, vestirse y estar arreglada para entrenar fue al campo donde quedo de juntarse con Spike.

Mientras en el campo Spike entrenaba, tirando a la portería pero sentía que no era suficiente todas sus amigas hacían técnicas espectaculares pero él no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Rarity llego.

Hola Spike como estas dijo Rarity pero noto que el estaba muy distraído.

Spike hola Spike responde ¡SPIKE! Grito Rarity

Ahhh a hola Rarity disculpa estaba pensando en algo dijo Spike disculpándose.

Qué te pasa

Nada es que ustedes pueden hacer cosas increíbles y yo no tengo una técnica especial aun.

Oh Spike escucha para eso hay que entrenar quien sabe tal vez tu técnica será muy poderosa cuando encuentres tu motivación.

Si eso espero dice con un poco de desanimo.

Practicamos quiero ver si has mejorado dice Rarity mientras se dirige a la portería

Está bien

Y comenzó la practica Spike lanzaba el balón pero Rarity para lo paraba sin dificultada alguna.

Paso un lapsus de dos horas y ambos tomaron un descanso.

Rarity te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo Spike.

Sí que es dijo Rarity con cariño

Que te parecería si intentos una técnica combinada digo para mejorar la defensa.

Spike yo aceptaría pero aun no has logrado algo y yo tengo 3 técnicas ya.

Si lo sé pero creo que Kai nos dijo una vez que el corazón es la calve para liberar el potencial.

Si recuerdo cuando lo dijo, y fue gracias a eso que pude defender la portería en el partido.

Si dijo Spike y pensó hasta que se le vino una idea lo tengo.

Que pasa Spike dijo Rarity

No hay tiempo que explicar colócate en la portería.

Muy bien dijo que se le ocurrió pensó Rarity quien ya estaba lista

Muy bien Spike recuerda la clave es el corazón y lo más fuerte de tu espíritu es su poder y fuerza.

Narración en tercera persona

En ese momento los ojos de Spike brillaron como si fuera fuego, corrió con toda sus fuerzas hasta que en medio del camino lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego y el balón se lanzo directamente hacia Rarity quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el balón entro en la portería

Si lo logre si grito Spike

Spike ¡SPIKE! Grito Rarity

Spike dio media vuelta y se quedo asombrado Su novia estaba enfrente de él con la blusa toda chamuscada y su pelo casi incendiado.

Lo siento no quería hacerte eso discúlpame.

Que te disculpe pero casi me matas eses era tu plan matarme

No lo siento discúlpame no…. Ya no termino la frase porque Rarity le dio una cachetada y se fue de regreso a su casa dejando al chico todo triste.

Paso el domingo y llego el Lunes hora del entrenamiento todos estaban ya en la Cancha bueno casi todos solo los titulares junto a Sunset, Flash las CMC y Spike el resto tuvieron que ir a todas clases y asuntos que atender.

Bien chicos dijo Kai primero los felicito por su victoria el día del partido me impresionaron ahora debemos mejorar nuestro juego Twilight tu Trixie entrenaran juntas, para perfeccionar su técnica combinada el resto concéntrense en las suyas y también en su propias tácticas.

Ahora a entrenar

Todos entornaban excepto Spike que se quedo en la banca y Rarity estaba también en la misma aun muy molesta por lo de ayer.

Vaya que raro verlos aquí no entrenaran hoy dijo Kai

No tengo ganas entrenador solo vine para aprender algo creo dijo Spike tristemente.

Yo me arregla las uñas en la mañana así que no estoy dispuesta arruinármelas.

Bueno solo diré algo quedarse ahí y lamentarse no arreglara el problema dijo su entrenador y se retiro para ver al resto jugando.

Las palabras del entrenador resonaban en la cabeza de los dos enamorados por una parte Rarity si quería pedirle perdón a su novio pro lo que dijo ayer y Spike solo quería decirle que no lo intentaría otra vez.

Termino la práctica y todos fueron a sus clases hasta que llego la hora de salir, Spike se fue solo hasta llegar a casa de Twilight para quedarse a dormir ahí no podía darle la cara a Rarity hasta saber cómo hacerlo.

Rarity por su parte, se fue también a su casa pasando por una calle con aspecto que daba miedo, en ese momento alguien la atrapo contra la pared sin que se pudiera mover.

Qué extraño ver a una bella mujer por aquí

Aléjate déjame ir

Por favor cierra la boca dijo el extraño sacando un cuchillo que tenia oculto y apuntando al cuello de Rarity solo hazme caso y todo saldrá bien ok

Rarity solo se limito a decir si está bien.

OYE ALEJATE DE ELLA dijo alguien a lo lejos.

El extraño vio y se trata de Spike con un balón enfrente de él.

Y tú quien eres no me molestes, a menso que quieras que te mate.

Te dije que la dejaras ir, y Spike aventó en balón pero esta vez con una llamarada la cual golpeo al asesino justo en la cara noqueándolo.

Luego del heroico rescate de Spike Rarity corrió hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazo muy fuerte hasta casi cortarle la respiración

Canción de Curación de leguend of zelda Majora Mask

Spike gracias por salvarme te lo agradezco- dijo Rarity mientras lloraba.

No hay porque darlas dijo Spike se separo del abrazo y se fue a la casa de su hermana pero Rarity lo tomo del brazo.

Spike por favor no te vayas dijo sin parar de llora la modista.

Rarity solo te salve porque ese hombre te iva a hacer daño no puedo verte a la cara, aun me siento mal por lo que te hice.

Spike por favor olvídalo yo también dije cosas que te ofendieron pero por favor no puedo vivir sin tu amor mientras lloraba más fuerte que antes.

Spike seda la medie vuelta y la mira directo a los ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llanto y con el rímel corrió en sus mejillas.

Rarity yo también lamento eso solo quería probar si podía lograrlo, pero creo que solo logramos herirnos el uno al toro.

Rarity quien ya había dejado de llorar se levanto y le dijo vamos amor volvamos a casa.

Está bien dijo Spike sonriendo luego de pasar todo un día con deprimido.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y llegaron a la Casa de Rarity entraron y Spike se acomodo en el sillón mientras Rarity iva a la cocina a hacer algo de café par ambos, pasaron unos minutos y Rarity llego con dos tazas.

Se sentaron uno cerca del otro abrazados mientras disfrutaban el café y se daban caricias luego de estar pelados por un error.

Luego de terminar el café fueron a dormir junto y abrazados una noche muy feliz para ellos.

Paso la noche y llego el martes en la práctica como la de ayer solo los que estaban en esta ocasión Guilda logro llegar a tiempo, y comenzaron Rarity en la portería parando todos los goles sin problema alguno.

Spike seguía pensativo hasta que recordó como logro el tiro aquel que uso para ayudara a Rarity ayer.

Chicas apártense quiere intentar algo dijo Spike.

Las chicas se apartaron dejando el camino libre a la portería, donde Rarity estaba lista para detener el tiro.

Muy bien aquí voy dijo Spike y corrió con el balón lo más rápido que pudo hasta, que hizo el mismo tiro pero esta vez pareció un lanzallamas de un dragón escupiendo fuego y directo hacia la portería.

Rarity hizo su **escudo esmeralda** para detenerlo pero no fue suficiente y entro en la portería sin golpear o quemar a Rarity.

Bien hecho Spike sabia que lo lograrías dijo Rarity.

Si lo hice lo logre dijo Spike.

Luego se acerco Kai donde él estaba para felicitarlo bien hecho Spike y como llamaras a esta técnica.

Su nombre será **LLAMARADA DE DRAGON**

Buen nombre dijo Kai ahora intentaremos una combinada.

Espera y con quien lo hare pregunto el peli verde.

Con Rarity quien más

Yo no he practicado mucho que digamos tiros al arco dijo Rarity

No hay que preocuparse sabes invocar rocas ya dijo Kai

Si al menos es lo poco que practico incluso pensé en un tiro especial dijo Rarity

Bueno inténtalo quiero ver que pueden hacer los dos dijo Kai sonriéndoles

Los dos se prepararon pero antes de hacerlo Spike tomo la mano de Rarity para que lo viera.

Rarity quiero decirte algo

Sí que es

Que si esto sale mal quiero que sepas que lamentare el daño que podría hacer

Spike no te rindas hagámoslo se que podremos hacerlo andando y le da un beso de confianza.

Si muy bien andando.

Los dos se colocan en diferentes posiciones listos primero Spike hace su nueva técnica tirando con toda su fuerza, mientras Rarity ve el balón y salta en el aire, para luego del que del suelo emerge una columna de roca que termina resistiendo el duro fuego entonces el balón llega y Rarity lo esquiva quedando detrás del para luego rematar y la fuerza aumente ahora le balón está envuelto en una lluvia de rocas en fuego que termina de lleno en la portería.

Lo lograron dijo Kai

Fluttershy dice yay

Rainbow grita ESO FEU GRANDIOSO

Applejack dice nada mal es técnica será muy buena.

Twilight dice que tal si la llamamos **METEORO DRAGON.**

Si suena bien qué opinas Spike dijo Rarity felizmente

Me gusta ese nombre enserio dijo Spike igualmente emocionado

Fue súper extra genial y divertido dijo Pinkie saltando de lado a lado.

Bien recuerden esto chicos nunca pierdan la fe en ustedes mismos y en los demás bueno ya acabo mi curso vayan a clases

Si dijeron todos

Y se retiraron.

Los chicos van mejorando dijo Kai pero aun les falta mucho pro lograr si queremos ganarles a ellos.

**BUENO HAST AQUÍ TERMIAN EL EPISODIO EPSERO LES GUSTE**

**EN EL SIGUIENT HABRAN MA´S TECNICAS EPSECIALES Y MÁS SORPRESAS **

**CUIDENSE DEJEN REVIWES**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUAMSO ESTE CPAITULO TAMBIEN ESTARA CENTRADO EN OTROS JUGADORES DEL EQUIPO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**BIEN COMENCEMOS.**

Capitulo 6 vuela como una mariposa

Los entrenamientos continuaban en este caso es Viernes significa que hoy salían temprano de la escuela excepto nuestras chicas ya que había practica.

Twilight y Trixie lograron perfeccionar su técnica combinada y la llamaron **ESTRELLA DEL TIGRE** Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie también perfeccionaban sus técnicas y habilidades, Rarity junto a Spike también lograron perfeccionar su técnica juntos todos estaban muy alegres excepto Fluttershy.

Luego de la práctica ella regreso a su casa la cual quedaba un tanto alejada de la escuela, pero no afuera de la ciudad era una cas simple que también era el refugio de animales donde trabajaba ahora.

Al entrar todos los animalitos que vivían ahí fueron acercándose, y la saludaron ella sentía una conección especial con ellos.

Luego de darles de comer y cenar se fue a dormir al acostarse tenía solo un pensamiento el cual era "debo crear una nueva técnica pero no sé como" pensó la peli rosado y durmió con una expresión triste.

Paso la noche y llego el sábado en la mañana nuestra chica tímida se levantó aun con un poco de desanimo y fue a hacerse su desayuno un poco de cereal, tostadas con jalea y un café.

Luego de comer comenzó a atender el refugio por suerte ese día llegaron su Novio Bic Mach junto con Applejack y Rainbow para ayudarla.

Mientras ella le daba de comer a sus animalitos Bic Mac noto que estaba algo triste así que decidió hablar con ella.

Te ocurre algo mi amor dijo Bic Mach

Nada no creo que te importe dijo tristemente Fluttershy.

Si me importa eres mi novia y dije que siempre te ayudaría.

Está bien te lo diré dijo se levantó y dijo en voz normal y suave es que no tengo más técnicas especiales y no sé que otras puedo lograr.

Mmm…. Era eso ya veo dijo Bic Mach.

Es que dijo y comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas no se qué hacer quiero ayudarlos, pero no sé cómo lograrlo y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro derecho de Bic Mach

Bic Mac solo la abrazaba mientras pensaba como ayudarla pero no se le ocurría nada.

Paso la mañana y parte de la Tarde Rainbow y Applejack se fueron a almorzar afuera mientras que Bic Mach mejor se quedo solo para hacerle compañía a Fluttershy y tratar de animarla.

Paso el resto de la Tarde y Bic Mach se disponía a irse pero Fluttershy lo jalo de un brazo y lo abrazo en señal de que no quería quedarse sola.

Por favor no te vayas dijo Fluttershy

Está bien me quedare si quieres me quedo el resto de la noche

Harías eso por mí

Por ti lo que sea mi amor luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de una cena tranquila hasta que Bic Mach se le ocurre una idea.

Fluttershy si tanto te preocupa tener una nueva técnica porque no te concentras en tu espíritu tal vez esa sea la clave de tu técnica dijo Bic Mac

Enserio tú crees eso dijo Fluttershy.

SIP

Tal vez pero como lograre saberlo

Eso lo debes descubrir tu mismas recuerda el corazón es la clave.

Si lo se

Luego de cenar los dos se disponía a dormir Bic Mach dormirá en el cuarto de invitados mientras que Fluttershy en su cuarto.

Mientras los dos dormían Fluttershy tenía un sueño que no entendía, pero despertó toda asustada y sudad hasta casi jadear del miedo que tenia.

Salió de su cuarto y fue donde dormía Bic Mach y lo vio ahí tranquilo, entonces sin dudarlo se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo como teniendo temor de tener otra pesadilla Bic que abrió un ojo se percato y solo le acaricio el cabello.

Paso la noche y llego el domingo en la mañana los dos despertaron como siempre Fluttershy se despertó temprano para hacer el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba el desayuno Fluttershy, Bic Mach se levanto y fue abajo a verla parece que tenía una cara diferente ya que se veía más animada que ayer.

Mientras comían Bic Mach le propuso algo

Qué te parece si vamos a practicar tal vez se te ocurra la nueva técnica

Tú crees eso me agradaría

Bien entonces termines y vamos

Si

Luego de desayunara se dirigieron al campo pro suerte no había nadie ahí entonces comenzaron, Bic Mach daba tiros los cuales Fluttershy intentaba detener pero no podía porque estaba asustada al ver la fuerza de cada uno.

Fluttershy trataba en alguna ocasión robarle el balón a su novio, pero siempre que lo intentaba no podía su novio era mejor en la defensa y se lo quitaba sin titubear tanto.

Fluttershy comenzaba a sentir que no lo lograría estaba a punto de tirarse al campo a llorar y así ocurrió.

Bic Mach quien se percato de ello fue a verla pero ella no reaccionaba, al verla así pensó hasta que actuó y dijo Lo siento, le dio una cacheta para que reaccionara.

Fluttershy luego de ser golpeada sintió mucho enojo.

Porque hiciste eso dijo Fluttershy.

Lo siento pero no reaccionabas y tenía que hacer algo dijo Bic Mach

Crees que no lo sé no se que hacer soy una inútil lo siento Bic Mach no puedo hacerlo luego de eso sale corriendo llorando a mares.

Bic Mach solo se queda ahí y no la sigue sabe que no es bueno molestarla luego de hacer lo que hizo.

Luego paso el domingo y llega el lunes otra vez practica y el entrenador llega para anunciar su próximo partido.

Bien Chicos les tengo noticias nuestro próximo oponente se hacen llamar los Diamond Dogs, viene de las tierra diamante muy cerca de Canterlot este equipo se especializa en tener una muy buena ofensiva, así que necesito que mejoren su defensa y ataque por igual entienden dijo Kai en tono serio pero sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo que contagio a todo su equipo

Todos asiente y van a practicar menso Fluttershy que se quedo en la banca, mientras veía a todos jugar y sintiéndose fatal por lo que le dijo a su novio quien solo quería ayudarla.

Kai la vio y se acerco a hablarle te ocurre algo Shy.

Nada es que no tengo ánimos de jugar hoy

Sabes una vez estuve así pero sabes quedarse aquí no resolverá el problema.

Y que haría usted si estuviera en mi lugar dijo sin mucho ánimo

Yo iría al campo y daría lo mejor que tengo, no me rendiría ni me echaría para atrás eso hacen los cobardes, y los asustados y tú no eres así Fluttershy lo sé eres valiente recuérdalo.

Fluttershy lo medito por un momento y recordó aquellas veces que era tímida y se burlaban de ella, recordó también a sus amigas y la veces que se ayudaban mutuamente incluso en aquella catástrofe de hace un año, donde encontró valor y logro ayudarlas a todos en especial a Twilight.

Voy a jugar y lo hare gracias entrenador.

Fue decidida al campo a jugar pero su enterando solo dijo un susurro "NO Fluttershy tú te ayudaste a ti misma"

Fluttershy comenzó a jugar en su posición de defensa y logra jugadas casi como de un jugador profesional sin miedo ni temor hasta que sintió algo dentro de ella.

Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer en eso comienza a sentir un gran viento lo tengo.

**VIENTO CORTANTE** Y del viento comenzó a moverse como el alteo de una mariposa pero salían unas cuchillas, las cuales impactaron contra una veloz Rainbow quien salió volando sin poder esquivarlo.

¿Que fue eso Fluttershy? Pregunto la chica de pelo arcoíris

Ahora es mi turno de tirar se dijo a si misma Shy y comenzó a corre con el balón hacia la portería todos estaban impactados al verla correr.

Y justo al estar enfrente de la portería cargo energía en un tiro y lo lanzo sin miedo alguno hacia la portería protegida pro Rarity.

Muy Bien aquí voy **MURO DE CRISTAL** pero aun así el tiro tomo una trayectoria que evadió el muro y entro a la portería.

Lo logre si lo logre dijo con mucho entusiasmo Fluttershy

Todos estaban impresionados al ver lo que su tímida amiga logro.

Bien hecho mi amor sabia que lo lograrías dijo Bic Mach quien se acerco para levantarla y abrazarla.

Si tenías razón Bic mi espíritu fue el que me ayudo a lograrlo.

Y como llamaras a este tiro Fluttershy pregunto su novio

Sera **MARIPOS DEL SUEÑO** dijo sin ningún temor.

Muy buen nombre dijo Kai ahora todos sigan su ejemplo en tan solo tres días será el próximo partido debemos ganarlo entendieron.

SI gritaron todos juntos sin temor.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO EL RPOXIMO YA SERA EL SIGUIENTE PARTIDO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIWES FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

**EL SIGUIENTE PARTIDO Y POR SUPUESTO NUEVAS TECNCIAS APARECERAN SON SORPRESAS.**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES**

Capitulo 7 el terror de la tierra

El tiempo paso y los días de entrenamiento pasaron y llego el día del partido en esta ocasión se dirigieron al campo del equipo rival que quedaba lejos de Canterlot High.

Mientras viajaban en el autobús que los llevaba a la otra escuelas todos platicaban tranquilamente pero Pinkie estaba muy emocionada que casi sale saltando del autobús y se iva corriendo.

Al final llegaron era muy parecida a su escuela excepto que el exterior parecía una gran cueva por afuera.

Avanzaron al campo el cual era de tierra y sin grama con muchos pilares alrededor y gradas para los espectadores.

El equipo entro a los vestidores y se cambiaron tranquilamente al llegar al campo vieron a sus rivales los cuales calentaban antes de jugar.

El capitán de este equipo era ROVER un chico alto junto con SPOT uno más pequeño y FIDO el que era portero y tenia brazos muy fuertes. (**N/A son los perros diamante que salen en la serie ya saben cuales igual en el video clip de Rarity y su piano hay están ellos en forma humana)**

Todas los miraban impresionadas pero Fluttershy se ocultaba detrás de su entrenador con mucho miedo.

Muy bien escúchenme dijo Kai la formación la cambiare un poco esta vez, Bic Mach, Fluttershy, Sunset y Guilda estarán en la defensa Spike iras como delantero el resto a sus posiciones originales entendido.

Todos asintieron sin decir nada.

Todos salieron al campo listos para jugar y ganar esta vez los fanáticos eran los alumnos del misma escuela, y por supuesto habían algunos de Canterlot High pero solo eran el resto de su amigos en la banca apoyándolas.

El árbitro salió para dar comienzo al partido en esta ocasión la Rainbow Girls tenían el saque inicial por ser visitantes.

Narración partido

Suena el silbato y dan la patada de salida Twilight corre con el balón seguida de Trixie y Spike sin problema alguno hasta que Rover le roba el balón a Twili sin necesidad de esforzar y corre rápido sin miedo alguno.

Pero Applejack se percata y lo bloquea

A ver si te gusta esto **Corte volcano **y realiza un corte del que sale un muro de fuego que bloquea Rover, y pierde el balón pero Pinkie lo toma rápidamente y comienza a esquivar a todos los jugadores y defensas sin problema hasta estar enfrente de la portería.

Aquí voy dijo Pinkie **Impacto Glaciar** un nuevo tiro de hielo es el que lanzo directo hacia la potería.

No pasara dijo Fido, **bloque de tierra** y con sus dos brazos bloqueaba el tiro con una cantidad de tierra en ambas manos, pero en ese momento se congelaron y el balón entro en la potería sin problema.

Si grito Pinkie muy feliz de a ver anotado el primer gol

1-0 a favor de las Rainbow girls como responderán los Diamond Dogs lo veremos en un momento.

Ahora si juguemos de verdad dijo Rover mientras sonría de forma maliciosa.

El partido se reanuda y Rover hace el saque de salida pero rápidamente da un pase hacia atrás y Spot lo toma y corre rápido esquivan a todas la chicas hasta llegar a los defensas.

No te dejare avanzar dijo Fluttershy **MEGA TORNADO** pero Spot solo uso el ataque de Fluttershy para salir impulsado dejando a los defensas atrás sin problemas.

Bien aquí voy **Tiro diamante **dijo Spot y realizo un tiro donde se veía una lluvia de diamantes con dirección a la portería donde estaba Rarity quien se dispuso a detenerlos

No pasara dijo la modista **Escudo Esmeralda** resistió todo lo que pudo pero el tiro rompió su escudo y entro en la potería.

1-1 los Diamond Dogs logran empatar en el marcador parece que las equestria girls no podrán ganar tan fácilmente.

Y suena el silbato se acaba el primer tiempo que nos espera en el segundo tiempo lo averiguaremos dentro de un momento.

Todos estaban en sus respectivas bancas esperan pero en ese momento Rarity siente un dolor en su manos.

Auch como duele dijo Rarity.

Déjame ver dijo Fluttershy quien le quito los guates y vio las manso hinchadas de su amiga

Rarity no puede jugar así te lastimaran más

No te preocupes soy la portera resistiré hasta el final.

No Rarity te pondré en la delantera junto con Fluttershy ahora en el segundo tiempo dijo Kai seriamente Bic Mach será el portero de reemplazo

Pero yo puedo se que podre dijo Rarity

Escúchame si lo fuerzas te lastimaras además necesitamos más goles y te necesitamos ahora entendido.

Muy bien lo hare

Espere entrenador estaré de delantera.

Si presionamos su defensa será fácil de romper confíen entre ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Luego el descanso termino y todos salieron listos para ganar.

Cambiaron su formación ahora hay menso defensas y un reemplazo de portero dijo Rover Spot haz lo tuyo

Claro ganaremos sin problemas dijo Spot muy confiado

El saque de salida lo hizo Twilight pero en vez de pasárselo a Trixie se lo dio a Rarity quien corrió rápidamente con Spike a su lado.

Que trama esos dos hay que detenerlos dijo Rover quien intento quitarle el balón pero fue en vano ya que Rarity lo esquivo con todo y balón haciendo una finta.

Rarity se acercaba a la portería y Spike seguía atrás de ella.

Liso amor dijo Rarity

Por supuesto

**METEORO DRAGON** Dijeron al mismo tiempo y realizaron la técnica como la primera vez el tiro iba directo a la portería pero Fido sintió mucha confianza para detenerlo.

**Bloqueo de Tierra **paro el tiro en seco pero la energía se libero y no pudo contenerla y el balón entro de lleno en la portería.

Si lo hicimos dijo Rarity

2-1 las Rainbow Girls suben el marcador

Ese par es peligroso los detendré dijo Spot

Y el partido continuo rápidamente Trixie roba el balón pero Spot se interpone barriéndose pero le da un golpe justo en la espinilla derribándola, el árbitro ve la jugada y marca tarjeta amarilla.

Trixie grito Twilight fue a auxiliarla

Puedes moverte

Si lo intentare pero al intentarlo cae de rodillas.

Entonces llegan sus amigas para llevarla a la banca

Fluttershy revisa su herida y dice no podrá jugar ahorita al menso hasta mañana o el domingo.

Demonios lo siento chicos dijo Trixie

No te culpes les ganaremos lo haré por ti y por mi dijo Twilight mientras toma la mano de su novia en señal de promesa.

Lo harás estoy segura amor dijo Trixie

Bien Flash tu entras en reemplazo de Trixie ve a la defensa entendido dijo Kai

Si muy bien entrenador dijo Flash.

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que Rover tomo el balón y supero la defensa directo a la portería, ahora si prepárense **TIRO DE RUBIES** y un tiro parecido al de Spot se dirigió a la portería donde estaba Bic Mac.

No entrar **MURALLA DE ACERO** dijo Bic Mach y una gran muralla de metal apareció enfrente frenando el balón pero fue en vano el tiro rompió el muro y entro en la portería.

Gol 2-2 el partido está empatado será la derrota de ambos equipos o alguno cambiara en algún momento.

Fluttershy se acerco a donde estaba Bic Mac y dijo estas bien

Si esto y bien no te preocupes

Que hago Trixie y Twilight eran nuestra esperanza ni si quiera puede defender bien soy muy mala

NO DIGAS ESO FLUTTERSHY dijo Bic Mach luego le dio de sentón una cachetada para que reaccionara.

REACCIONA TODOS ESTAMOS TRATADO DE GANAR PERO TU PEUDE ANOTAR EL GOL DE LA VICTORIA HAZLO TU PUEDES AHCERLO RECUERDA DTODOS CONFIAMSO EN TI dijo Bic Mach seriamente.

Esta bien lo hare no me rendiré igual tu defiende la portería confió en ti mi héroe dijo Shy

Y el partido continuaba quedaban como 5 minutos y Rover iva hacia la portería

Ya ganamos dijo Rover **Tiro de rubíes**

No lo hare no me rendiré **MURO DE ACERO** y nuevamente el muro resistió ante el tiro de Rover.

No me rendiré Fluttershy confía en que lo podre detener y lo hare.

De repente Bic mach logro para el tiro sin problema todos estaban impresionados.

Hermanita ahí va atrápalo

AJ tomo el balón rápidamente mientras Rover le bloqueo el paso junto a otros 2 jugadores dio un pase rápido y Rainbow lo tomo luego a Pinkie quien rápidamente se lo paso a Twilight.

Es hora Fluttershy recíbelo dijo antes de que Spot la bloqueara

**ESTRELLA DEL OCASO** dijo la peli morado y lanzo el balón lleno de energía y Fluttershy lo atrapo rápidamente.

Ahora lo hare meteré el gol dijo **Mariposa del sueño**

No entrara **Bloqueo de Tierra **dijo Fido pero el balón evadió su técnica y lo rodeo rápidamente y entro en la portería sin que él lo detuviera.

Gol 3-2 las Rainbow Girls aumenta su ventaja en el último minuto.

Y suena el silbato las ganadoras son las Rainbow Girls.

Lo logramos pregunto Fluttershy si lo hicimos.

Todos festejaban hasta Trixie a pesar de que no se podía parar en ese momento.

Lo hiciste sabia que lo harías dijo Bic Mach a su lado

Si lo sé y salto para abrazarlo para su sorpresa era un abrazo más fuerte que los que daba.

Todos estaban muy alegres ganaron aun con complicaciones.

Bien hecho chicos pero aun faltan dos juegos más y algo me dice que pronto los veré a "ellos" dijo Kai

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y DEJARE UNA TRIVIA**

**1). Quien quiere que sea el próximo que tenga una técnica especial**

**2).Quieren más capítulos de entrenamiento o partidos**

**3).Quieren que algún OC suyo aparezca en mi historia**

**4).quien será la próxima pareja en hacer una técnica combinada**

**DEJEN SUS REPSUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TRADE O NOCHE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA AHORA EN ESTE CAPITULO REVELARE UNA GRAN SORPRESA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 8 una bella melodía el pasado del entrenador

Luego del partido de un fin de semana nuestras chicas disfrutaron su segunda victoria, pero como lo bueno acaba ya era lunes es decir de regreso a lo mismo y también día de práctica.

Luego de clases todas se dirigían a la cancha donde vieron a su entrenador, pero él estaba tocando una ocarina y una hermosas melodía **(N/A canción de curación de leguend of zelda majora mask pienso que es la más bonita a mi criterio)**

-Que está haciendo- se pregunto Twilight

-Creo que toca música pero con ese extraño instrumento dijo Octavia-pero es una linda melodía

Si es cierto dijo Trixie

Parece que esa melodía toca muy profundo el corazón porque me trae recuerdos muy hermosos dijo Applejack quien se quito el sobre en señal de respeto.

A mí también y lo malo que cometí pero que ahora trato de reparar dijo Sunsent.

Es muy linda a mi si me gusta dijo Shy con su voz suave y tímida.

Luego de un rato el entrenador dejo de tocar y dijo un susurro esta canción que me enseño aquel amigo mío me agrada mucho enserio gracias dijo Kai.

A entrenador está bien dijo Twilight atrás de Kai

Kai se dio media vuelta y vio a todas viéndolo de forma un tanto extraña

A lo siento chicas creo que me deje llevar por lo que hago a veces en mi tiempo libre dijo Kai en modo de disculpa

Que es ese instrumento nunca lo había visto dijo Octavia quien estaba muy cautivada por esa música y por el instrumento.

Esta es una ocarina es como una flauta pero redonda y de muy buen diseño, yo mismo la hice hace mucho y la canción me la enseño un viejo amigo mío al cual se la agradezco.

Vaya debe ser un gran músico no dijo Fluttershy

Si bueno chicas a entrenar que no estoy aquí para verlas perder el tiempo comiencen entendido.

Si dijeron todos y salieron al campo a practicar.

La practica iva tranquila y sin problema hasta que Pinkie decidió acercarse a su entrenador para sorprenderlo.

Hola entrenador como esta quiere un pastelillo dijo Pinkie sacando un cupcake de su melena.

A gracias Pinkie te lo agradezco dijo Kai.

Y dígame usted que hace luego de la practica

Nada interesante porque la pregunta

Bueno no quiere ir con nostras mañana en la tarde a conocer la ciudad, y tal vez no se nos cuenta algo sobre ese instrumento veo que le tiene mucho aprecio

Si es una parte de mi pasado que a veces recuerdo en muchas ocasiones y que quisiera olvidar

Porque

Es complicado

Mmm ya se vendrá mañana con nosotros y nos lo contara solo entre usted y mis amigas.

No Pinkie no quiero es muy doloroso recordarlo.

Por favor diga que Por favor pro favor pro favor dijo Pinkie haciendo carita de perrito triste.

Está bien pero que solo sean tus amigas nada más no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Por supuesto un juramento Pinkie pie con cerro si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo dijo Pinkie

Y eso

Es el juramento Pinkie pie bueno me voy entrenador adiós dijo Pinkie y salió saltando al campo a seguir jugando.

A veces creo que está un poco loca pero bueno creo que ella es así dijo Kai sonriendo.

La practica termino y todas ya se retiraban Kai estaba pro irse cuando Fluttershy junto con Bic Mach fueron con el entrenador.

Señor Kai disculpe dijo Shy

Si Fluttershy pasa algo

Donde duerme regularmente es una curiosidad dijo Shy

Aquí en la escuela no tengo un apartamento apenas soy nuevo en la ciudad, y duermo en la enfermería para mí es muy cómodo dormir solo

Que grito Shy algo sorprendida demasiado- Ahí no venga le ofrezco mi casa para que pase algunos días, mientras espera su pago no tengo problema y tu Bic mach

No dijo Bic Mach

En serio bueno está bien aceptare

Bueno entonces sígame vamos andando dijo Shy

En el trayecto Kai se mantenía pensativo mientras seguía a la feliz pareja al principio sentía que no era una buena idea pero tenía que aceptar al final de cuentas les diría a la chicas sobre su pasado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y refugio de animales de Fluttershy Bic Mach se despidió de ella y se fue a su casa donde estaban sus hermanas esperándola.

Pase entrenador prepare algo de comer dijo Shy invitándolo a entra a su casa.

Gracias Fluttershy te lo agradezco mucho enserio dijo Kai

Mientras esperaba sentado en el sofá los animalitos del refugio se acercaron a él y al verlos se sentía un tano asombrado, en ese momento saco su ocarina y comenzó a tocar otra melodía **(N/A La canción de epona de majora mask me parece que es la mas adecuada)**

Espero les guste animalitos dijo Kai y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Sonaba pro toda la casa y los animalitos de Fluttershy estaban muy alegres por escucharla.

Luego de terminar de tocar los animalitos le aplaudieron por la música hasta Fluttershy quien se acerco.

Bravo que linda canción enserio a mis amiguitos les gusto bastante dijo Fluttershy.

No es nada enserio.

Luego de la cena Fluttershy se quedo durmiendo en su cuarto mientras que Kai no podía reconciliar el sueño, pero hizo como pudo y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Kai se fue antes de que Fluttershy saliera de su casa para no crear rumores que fueran a malinterpretarse.

Ya en la escuela las chicas disfrutaban de su compañía poniendo empeño en sus estudios hasta que pasó la primera hora y era el almuerzo.

Alguien sabe donde esta Rainbow pregunto Twilight

Creo que fue al campo a practicar un poco dijo Applejack

En el campo estaba Rainbow Dash corriendo directamente hacia la portería con el balón para meter un gol siempre aumentando la potencia de sus tiros.

Debo hacerlos más fuertes se dijo a sí mismo.

Sabes si te excedes quedaras muy cansada como para no pasar la tarde con tus amigas dijo Kai atrás de ella.

Entrenador que hace aquí es la hora de almorzar dijo Dash

Bueno yo ya comí la verdad solo tomo un té y un sándwich

Vaya ustedes no come mucho pero aun tiene fuerza

Si es suerte creo

Bueno si Pinkie me conto tiene razón mejor iré con ellas lo veo más tarde entrenador.

Si adiós.

Paso el resto de las actividades y todas las chicas esperaban junto con Octavia, Vinyl, Guilda, Trixie, Spike y Bic Mach que estaban también preguntándose qué pasaría en la salida.

En ese momento su entrenador apareció solo que no vestía su traje de entrenamiento, solo traía una playera roja con el símbolo del dragón en su pecho un pantalón de lona negro y unos tenis rojos con dorado.

Vaya que buena ropa y parece fina enserio de donde los saco entrador dijo y pregunto Rarity.

Esto es algo de ropa que traía antes de mudarme, no se sorprendan dijo Kai un tanto avergonzado.

Bueno yo diría que es hora de salir a divertirnos no dijo Twilight

Si dijo Pinkie a todo pulmón, primero iremos al parque será divertido, luego iremos a los video juegos y por ultimo a la pastelería ahí nos contar su historia entonador.

Si muy bien vamos entonces dijo Kai

Si dijeron todos y salieron en grupo, platicando contándose chimes Kai mejor se quedaba ya sea con Octavia y Vinyl o con Bic y Shy, ya que ellos al menos eran más tranquilos y menso indagadores en saber de su pasado.

Llegaron al parque y todos paseaban luego se detuvieron cerca de la fuente para admirar un rato.

Oigan que tal una foto para recordar este día dijo Pinkie

Sería un buen recuerdo dijo Kai

Todos se colocaron enfrente de la fuente y un señor que pasaba por ahí les hizo el favor de tomarles la foto, el entrenador iva al centro del grupo y los demás alrededor del con sus respectivas parejas.

Luego se dirigieron a los videojuegos donde pensaron en divertirse Pinkie junto con Guilda retaron a Rainbow y Applejack a un concurso de baile en parejas, Twilight junto a Trixie fueron a los juegos de mesa a probar su suerte Kai decidió ir con ellas para divertirse un rato.

Vinyl y Octavia jugaban un juego donde debían tocar instrumentos musicales una competencia de una a una

Mientras nuestras parejas especiales Spike fue donde había un juego de karaoke y se puso a cantar una canción que le dedico a Rarity (**N/A DIGITAL LOVE DE DAFT PUNK)**

La música comenzó a sonara y Spike comenzó a cantar pero dejaba oír la letra original

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long 

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone 

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true 

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true 

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

Cuando termino la bella canción Rarity se levanto de la silla donde se sentó y fue a darle un gran abrazo a Spike

Gracias por el detalle mi pequeño, bello y lindo Spiki Wiki dijo Rarity quien después le planto un beso apasionado.

Todo sea por ti Rarity dijo Spike luego del beso y continua abrazándola

Bic Mach también hizo lo mismo a Fluttershy pero busco una canción **(n/a Something about us otra de daft punk)**

It might not be the right time  
i might not be the right one  
but there's something about us i want to say  
cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
it might not be the right time  
but there's something about us i've got to do  
some kind of secret i will share with you  
I need you more than anything in my life  
i want you more than anything in my life  
i'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
i love you more than anyone in my life

Luego de la Canción Bic mach fue a donde Fluttershy estaba sentada se incoo apoyándose de una rodilla, tomo su mano y le dio un beso.

Te gusto mi bello gesto pregunto Bic Mach.

Más que gustarme me agrado mucho gracias dijo Fluttershy para luego también ella agacharse y abrazarlo.

Luego nuestros enamorados fueron a la entrada esperando a las demás y cada una comenzó a llegar primero fueron Rainbow y Aj que venían muy alegres ya que les ganaron a Pinkie y Guilda ya que estaban mejor sincronizadas en sus movimientos, luego llegaron Vinyl y Octavia que venían alegres ya que al final empataron en el juego, al final llegaron Twilight y Trixie junto Kai este ultimo muy alegre ya que les gano a nuestras chicas en casi todos los juegos.

Luego de salir de la árcade fueron directo a Sugar Cube Corner donde no más entrar el señor y señora cake los atendieron se sentaron todos juntos en la misma mesa a esperar los pasteles que ordeno Pinkie para todos.

Bien entrenador creo que ya es la hora de que nos cuente lo que esperamos dijo Twilight muy seriamente

Si promesa es promesa y si lo hare estén atentas será muy corta o larga dependiendo de lo que recuerde dijo Kai

Flashback

Hace unos años antes del apocalipsis que vivió todo el mundo yo entrenaba a un equipo llamado los Shadowvolts.

Ellos iban a ser grandes jugadores querían ser los mejores a nivel mundial, su capitán era Lezen el sub capitán era Nightingale y su portero es Hazen los tres formaban el equipo perfecto por así decirlo.

Un día mientras entrenaban ellos me pedían, que los forzara al límite yo me opuse pero ellos no me escucharon.

Pasaron los días y faltaba uno para el partido pero un día antes un equipo de los tantos que habían derrotado llego a su escuela y comenzó una riña que termino golpeando a varios jugadores.

Ellos me alegaron pero al final ellos fueron los causantes los suspendieron por días, y el equipo fue descalificado del torneo yo por mi parte renuncie al cargo de entrenador y me fui de esa escuela y buscar un nuevo comienzo.

Luego ocurrió aquel apocalipsis y en mi escape llegue a una escuela donde unos niños huían de esos seres fue cuando, me di cuenta de que lo que buscaba era ayudar así que actué y los salve y así estuve hasta que es infierno termino, me entere de ustedes y sus a sañas por eso viene a esta escuela tenía la esperanza de enmendar el erro que cometí.

Fin del Flashback

Luego de terminar de contar su breve historia todas estaban un tanto apenadas porque el entrenador sentía un gran dolor por un error que él no cometió.

Lo siento Kai debe ser una gran carga dijo Twilight muy apenada.

Es la historia más conmovedora que quiero llorar dijo Pinkie y se desato en llanto solo para después reír como siempre.

Vaya nunca creí que eso podría pasar lo siento señor Kai dijo AJ quitándose su sombreo en señal de respeto.

No se preocupen chicas eso ya es antiguo ahora solo me esfuerzo en ver que logren ganar con mi ayuda dijo Kai.

Si ahora estamos más unidas chicas ahora si a ganar este torneo no dijo Rainbow.

Si lo haremos les demostraremos a eso Shadowvolts el erro que cometieron dijo Rarity.

Luego todos juntaron sus palmas incluyendo al entrenador para dar un grito al aire ¡A GANAR SI!

Mientras en otra escuela lejos de Canterlot un chico de piel morena y cabello azul como la noche entrenaba, junto a una chica de piel gris y cabello de color azul como el del otro joven, junto a otro más grande que era moreno pero no se le veía su cabello ya que traía puesta una capucha.

En eso llego un chico corriendo a la cancha para decirles algo.

Capitán Lezen ya sabemos dónde está el viejo maestro de educación física dijo el joven.

En donde pregunto Lezen

EN una escuela llamada Canterlot High en una ciudad del mismo nombre.

Qué bien iremos de visita y esta vez vera cuanto hemos mejorado.

**BUENO HAST AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE PIDODISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME A FALTADO INSPIRACION ULTIMAMANET ASI QUE SIN MÁS DECIR ESPERO LE SGUSTE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Y AQUÍ UNA TRIVIA MÁS**

**1. QUE OTRAS CANCIONES LES GUSTARIA QUE COLOCARA EN MI FIC.**

**2. ALGUN OC QUE QUIERAN QUE APAREZCA MAPS ADELANTE EN MI HISTORIA.**

**3. QUE ELEMENTOS CREEN QUE POSEEN OCTAVIA Y VINYL EN ESTE MOMENOT**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


End file.
